


Каноничный пейринг не требует подтверждений и появляется почти в каждой главе манги

by fandom Gintama 2020 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Спецквест, кинки [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Art, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, gintama - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Gintama%202020
Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Спецквест, кинки [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913914
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Выкладки команды fandom Gintama 2020





	Каноничный пейринг не требует подтверждений и появляется почти в каждой главе манги




End file.
